Life's Little Surprises
by XNinjaPrincessX
Summary: The abandoned baby, Kyle, is pictured here with the ninja who found him. The ninja are very keen on finding the mother of this child. Kyle is a sweet baby who needs a mother to watch over him. Would the mother please contact the ninja without fear. But there was no answer, it just didn't make any sense how could someone leave something so helpless in a cardboard box?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this story. Also just let me know if I need to change the rating. I do not own Ninjago just the plot and OC. Sorry for it being really short I didn't want to give away to much. **

**July 15th **

A little boy maybe only a day or two old was found outside the bounty. The baby was found asleep inside a cardboard box. It wasn't a chilly morning but he was well wrapped up anyway; a fleecy top; streach cap and mittens. A ninja garbed in red noticed the box by the front of the ship. Kai had just been getting his sword when he took a look at the helpless being. It had taken the young teen a moment to register what he had seen in his mind. Looking both ways Kai walked over to the box. Picking the baby up carefully he held the baby the way his mother would hold his sister Nya.

* * *

"I thought it was a pet," he explained to the leader of the ninja group. "Thats why I went over I never would have dreamed of it being a baby." The leader- Cole gently took the box from Kai's hands. He held it underneath, afraid it might tear. He didn't need to worry though the baby was only a newborn. The small being only weighed six pounds seven ounces. "The funny thing was," Kai said to his sister as the ninja and samurai waited at the hospital, "when I was bending over, looking at the little guy, I had this feeling I was being watched. I straightned up and looked around but nobody was there." After the little one was done with his check up the ninja agreed on the name Kyle. A name similar to the one who found him.


	2. First Chapter

**July 20th **

Kyle stayed in the special baby unit until the doctors were sure he was physically fit. His weight was good and he was able to feed without any problems. The ninjas on the other hand wanted to find his mother; since they were all too busy to look after a new born child. They issued statements to the local news: _the child is in need of a mother, would the mother come forward at any time without any hesitation or fear. _There was no answer to these pleas. Then they went out to the national press. The ninja often visited the press whenever they had time on their hands. A flim crew from the local news station shot a footage of baby Kyle seated in Kai's lap. A voice over was used. _The abandoned baby Kyle, is pictured here with the ninja who found him outside of where they reside. They are very keen on finding the mother. Kyle is a sweet and good-natured baby who needs his mother. The ninja are urging Kyle's mother to contact them. _Days passed after that was aired throughout Ninjago but there was no reply. Kai's team just couldn't understand it. How could you leave something so helpless in a carboard box?

* * *

**July 26th **

Today Kyle was leaving the hospital. Everyone in the hospital was sad to see him go. His social worker, Anne had been shopping in Ninjago City and bought everything he needed: vests and bootees; fleecy jackets and some warm pants. Tiny gloves he had to wear to keep him from scratching himself. Lastly three stretchy hats to keep his small head warm. The ninja kept the clothes Kyle had worn when they found him and the box. "These might come in handy for finding the mother," Cole told his team members. Kyle's social worker, Anne, was a short thin woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her earrings where down to her jaw line and whenever she moved they would swing back and forth making Kyle smile.

"Hey little guy, we are going to see some nice people until we find your mummy," she said stroking his cheek. While she was there Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya came in. The three ninja were in uniform while Nya was in a more modern dress.

"How are you? Are they treating you fine?" Jay said in his best high-pitched voice causing Nya and Anne to giggle. Nya reached out and gave Jay a playful shove. After Anne and the ninja left, they had a lot of footage to catch up on. The bounty was located nearby Darreth's dojo and it was across the Doctor's clinic. Both places had security cameras and further down the street was a major traffic section.

"See right here," Cole said pointing to a giant Television screen with a orange pen. "At six thirty am we have two cars going into the dojo. The second one, is a pale coloured car. Now if we move forward to six thirty- three am It sits for a moment and then you can..."

"C'mon Cole you're sucking the life out of us!" Jay complains kicking his feet up on the desk and leaning back on his chair. Clearing his throat he gives Jay a look then turns to face the board again.

"...At five thirty-nine someone gets out of the passenger side. Unfortunately the image is too far away so we are unable to see much. The figure opens the car door to take out what Kai and I believe to be the cardboard box."

"You've already seen this Kai?" Lloyd asks.

"Yup this is probably the sixth time now," He says slumping against the chair.

"Would you guys quit interrupting me!" Cole snaps. "The person who I believe is Female moves out of shot and takes the box over to the bounty. Now they come back into the shot and get into the car and drive away." Cole turns from the board and glances at his teammates for the first time in probably their life they are all speechless. Finally the lightning ninja broke the silence.

"That's it?"

"It is, now we are just going to have to wait for something good to happen."

* * *

Anne carried Kyle out to her Silver Toyota. She had the baby carrier over her arm, and on the other shoulder she had all of Kyle's things. Once of the nurses came and opened the door for her so she could get through. Fixing the seatbelt she stood up a little breathless from her walk. She adjusted Kyle's little red hat and walked to the other side of her car. "C'mon Kyle lets get you home," she said.

**Review Please :)**


	3. Second Chapter

**July 28th **

Anne drove to house not far from the hospital, it took approximately twenty minutes or around there. It seemed longer though considering all the busy traffic but Ninjago City is the biggest city in _All _of Ninjago. When she came to a stop light she sighed and slumped against the seat. Then she turned her gaze to the little baby. Kyle was asleep, only his face was visible through all the clothes he was wearing. Smiling she turned to face the road. "Oh you'll love Crystal. She's helped lot's of little guys like you; maybe she'll even find your mummy." When she was nearing the house a car reversed and moved out of a space. It was a permit-only parking space but she was willing to take the chance. The front door opened before Anne even got the chance to knock. Standing their was a woman in her early thirties. She wore a pair of yoga pants and a yellow sweatshirt. A small girl with ebony hair and emerald green eyes stood watching Anne from the side.

"Oh Emma come say Hi to Anne," Crystal said smiling down at the little one. Shyly Emma moved her hand and waved.

"Do you have the baby with you right now?" Emma asked with curiosity written all over her face. Anne and Crystal smiled at the little girl.

"This is Kyle, now how about we let Anne and little Kyle in here," Crystal said moving over so Anne could step in. The house was very neat indeed. Anne noted as she followed Crystal and Emma through the hall and into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Ah Water is just fine. It sure is getting hot out there," Anne said setting the baby car seat down and picking up Kyle who had just woken up from a very peaceful slumber. Suddenly the back door from the kitchen flew open. Two boys ran in with their faces red from exertion.

_They're probably no older than twelve._ Anne thought as they grabbed a fruit from the fruit bowl and ran out. Avoiding any sort of conversation. After getting some orange juice from the fridge and an apple from the fruit bowl; Emma seated herself across from Anne and looked attentively at her. This time her face was written with confusion. She took a sip from her drink then spoke.

"Are you married?"

"Emma! That's not polite to ask people!" Crystal snapped clearly she was embarrassed that her daughter would ask such a question.

"Oh no harm done! It's fine. No Emma I'm not married but maybe someday I will be, if that's what God wants." She took a bite of her apple and thought for a moment then spoke.

"I just thought you were because you seem so pretty and nice," she said making Anne chuckle. Then the little girl got up from her chair and walked into the living room and watched some TV. It was quiet for a little while as nobody spoke. Crystal sat a tall glass of ice cold water in front of Anne which she finished in no time.

"Sorry for that sometimes whatever Emma thinks in her head she just says," Crystal said with her face a little red.

"No trouble I'm sure she'll grow out of it...So how many Kids are you looking after now?"

"Let me think...apart from my own biological daughter-Emma. There is Ben and Tony who are here for a few weeks. Well that is if their mother can keep off the booze for awhile. Taylor who is now in College and Lastly Alex."

"Now you have Kyle too. He won't be much trouble here? Well what I mean is do you think that Emma might not like having so many foster kids around?" Anne asked sheepishly.

"Oh No! They love the company and all the _guests _dote on them; so how long do you think Kyle will stay?" Anne shrugged her shoulders.

"If the mother comes forward than not long, but if not then Kyle is just going to have to go to an adoptive family," Anne said as she glanced down at Kyle in her arms. _How could anyone leave a poor child in a_ _cardboard box?_

"Could I hold him?" Questioned Crystal. The social worker nodded her head and passed him to her. "He's as light as a doll. We are going to have to put some muscles on you little man!"

"The doctors say the baby was born premature, but his health is good and it's better to stay here than in a old hospital." Anne said.

* * *

When Anne left Kyle was lying on a blanket on the living room floor with Emma, Ben and Tony peering over him. She closed the door pleased with how the meeting went. Looking over she saw a ticket on her car. _Permit-only Parking. _She should have known she would have gotten caught.

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely reviews. :D Please tell me what you think and if I could make it better. I'm always looking for advice. **

**XNinjaPrincessX**


	4. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I promise the chapter will be up soon. I'm just trying not to copy anyone's story and try to be as unique as possible. If anyone has any questions, concerns, or ideas. Please feel free to PM me. :) Thanks **

**-XNinjaPrincessX**


	5. Third Chapter

**July 31st**

The young ninja garbed in nothing but red sat with his head in his hands. His mind was on Kyle. In fact it was the only thing on his mind. Negative thoughts swirled through his mind. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that the earth master had walked into the room carrying a bottle of water. Cole's eyes drifted over to Kai. Finishing what remained of his bottle he sat across from Kai. Cole tried several attempts to get the fire ninja's attention. "Kai?!"

"Yeah?" Kai finally said but still looked down.

"..Kyle is in a better place now, don't worry about him," Cole said in a gentle tone. Kai moved his head and looked at his leader. He hated to admit but he would sometimes look at Cole as some sort of role model to follow.

"Cole, what if he's not? I mean I still can't wrap my head around the fact he was left on the _STREET_! Who would do that?" It was silent as Cole tried to find the proper words for this situation. It was rather difficult considering he had never heard of such a thing until a few weeks ago.

"I know Kai, I have a hard time trying to figure it out myself but now all we can do is have hope that one day Kyle will be raised in a happy family. Filled with Love and laughter. Maybe it's for the best?" Cole smiled and left the room the thoughts of Kyle on the street filled his mind. Truth is he was still trying to convince himself that everything was fine, but really leaving a newborn child on the street is NOT fine.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such the short chapter I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer plus I have a little writers block. Anyway I won't be doing the whole Jay/Nya/Cole love triangle it's just way too confusing. Well Review please. :) **


End file.
